


Untitled Porn 4

by Terrie



Series: Untitled Harrisco Porn [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:20:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Unofficial sequel to Hush, Don't Say a Word.





	Untitled Porn 4

**Author's Note:**

> Shame is for other people.

There are certain questions that interviewers return to, again and again. What inspires him as CEO of STAR Labs is a popular one. Harry usually mentions wanting to leave his daughter a better world. Because he can’t tell Brenda from channel 11’s ten o’clock news or Jeff from channel 12’s seven o’clock news about the need to feel worthy of being the man who bends Cisco Ramon beneath his hands.

Cisco sits on the edge of the bed and holds a pair of cuffs in his hands. He traces the edge of the leather with one finger, a back and forth motion that holds all his attention. Harry watches the movement for a moment. “Cisco.”

He gets no response. “Cisco!”

Cisco looks up. He blinks several times before his eyes come to focus on Harry. He’s tired and already halfway to surrender. There’s a pang in Harry’s chest, a fleeting mourning for lost plans. There’s something delightful in Cisco’s more energetic moods. In having him fight Harry. In pulling Cisco’s surrender from him. Tonight, Cisco is too tired for anything like that. But Harry will take Cisco in any mood, because it’s Cisco. Harry plucks the cuffs from Cisco’s hands. “Not today, I think.” 

Cisco pouts and reaches for the cuffs. Harry pulls them back. “Eh, eh, eh. I said no.”

“But, Daddy…” The word makes Harry shiver and ache. That isn't Cisco's thing. It's his. Trust and surrender, love and need, care and control, all captured in a single word. A reminder of the treasure he holds in his hands. Its use is nearly cheating. Nearly because cheating implies winners and losers. It tells him that Cisco is more present than his earlier inattention suggested. It means that while Cisco might not be up for anything rough, they can still play.

He sets the cuffs on the nightstand. Cisco leans into Harry's touch as he strokes the hair back from Cisco's face. Harry’s tongue darts out to wet his lips, to help him find his voice. “Don’t worry. I’ll give you what you need. Doesn’t Daddy always give you what you need?”

“Daddy.” There’s a breathy tone to his voice. It’s not childish, despite the word choice. This is awe and need, and it makes Harry’s blood burn with answering need. Cisco's eyes flutter closed. "I want…”

“What do you want, sweet boy? Do you want to come tonight?”

A tiny wrinkle appears between Cisco’s eyes. The one that means the words aren’t coming as easily as they normally do. Harry loves him a little more for the effort he makes. “I want to feel good. I want you to make me feel good.”

It's not a yes or a no to the question of orgasms. Cisco is a sensualist who finds pleasure in many things, so he hasn't narrowed the field. Harry assesses his current state. He's worn thin by the demands of Team Flash, a fact that makes Harry want to suggest that Iris take Allen over her knee until he learns to remember that others have limits he does not. 

"Are you sure you don't want to just go to bed?" A back rub and some pampering would certainly make Cisco feel good. 

Cisco shakes his head. "Want to make you feel good, too. Daddy."

Harry stands over Cisco and considers his options, given the parameters Cisco has set. As much as he wants to fuck Cisco, it's no fun if Cisco is too tired to take part. Tonight will require a different approach. He has not yet exhausted the ways to make Cisco's flesh yield to him.

He smooths his thumbs along Cisco’s cheekbones before reaching down to work the buttons of Cisco’s shirt. Cisco reaches up to help, but Harry takes him by the wrists and places his hands against the mattress. “I’ll do it. Daddy’s going to make you feel so good, I promise.”

“But, Daddy…” Cisco squirms, though his hands stay where Harry has placed them.

“Use your words.” He’s made a study of Cisco’s moods, but it doesn’t come naturally to him. And the way Cisco can get lost while chasing his pleasure doesn’t make it easier. Prompting him to speak both helps Harry know what he needs and helps keep Cisco focused.

“Want to touch you.”

Harry’s fingers pause on the final button before he pushes the shirt off of Cisco’s shoulders. He lets his fingers trail across the bared skin of Cisco’s shoulders, warm and soft beneath his hands. Then down the length of his arms until he cups Cisco’s elbows in his palms. He leans in, kisses Cisco with a lingering press of lips to lips. “There. You touched me.”

“Harry!” Cisco turns his name into a wail of frustration. 

“Shhhh.” He plants another kiss against Cisco’s brow. “Let me take care of you. I'll make you feel so good."

A few nudges, and Cisco relaxes under his hands. He allows Harry to guide him to lie back against the dark blue of the comforter. Harry takes his arms by the wrists and pulls them up above Cisco’s head, then wraps his fingers around the bars of the headboard. It will give Cisco a point of reference, assure him that he hasn’t accidently moved his hands. Once Cisco is in the position Harry wants, Harry runs his hands down his arms, enjoying the feel of Cisco’s flesh beneath his palms and checking for any points of tension. 

When he reaches Cisco’s chest, he rubs a thumb over one of Cisco’s nipples. A few passes and the nub tightens and stands erect, allowing Harry to take it between thumb and forefinger and twist. Cisco arches into the touch, his breath coming in a ragged gasp. Harry leans down and soothes the sting with his tongue. He's toyed with asking Cisco about getting his nipples pierced, but balks at months of healing time. He doesn't want to go without the ability to touch and lick -- he applies the edge of his teeth -- and bite.

Cisco twists and whimpers. "Please."

"Please what?" He moves to the other side of Cisco's chest, lavishing it with similar attention. The muscles under Harry's hand tense and release. 

“Please, Daddy.” 

He’s beautiful, the way he twists beneath Harry's hands and mouth. His lips part into a rounded “oh.” Harry reaches up, slides his thumb inside that eager warmth. A slick, pink tongue wraps around the offered digit. "That's it, baby boy. Daddy's going to take such good care of you. Daddy always takes good care of you, doesn't he?"

"So good, Daddy." He presses up into Harry's hands. 

"And you're so good for Daddy. Daddy's best boy." Cisco preens under the praise, his body practically humming with it. And Harry made that happen. The thought makes him burn. He reaches down to undo Cisco's belt and pull his pants and boxers down. Cisco helps, kicking free of the fabric. 

In the dim light of the bedroom, Cisco is beautiful. Harry sits back, his hands resting on Cisco's thighs, and takes a moment to appreciate the sight. His hands still grip the headboard, stretching his body out in a long line. Harry squeezes the flesh beneath his palms, making Cisco's feet twitch. "Look at you. So perfect."

Perfect and all his. He climbs up the bed until he's on all fours over Cisco. Cisco stares up at him. His hair is a tangled mess against the pillow, and his eyes, wide and dark, stare up at Harry. Harry stares back, captivated by the sight beneath him. He’s one of the most amazing men Harry knows, and it requires a moment to take it in. Until Cisco rolls his hips up against Harry’s. “You promised, Daddy. Promised to make me feel good.”

Harry’s head drops with a groan. “I did, didn’t I?” 

He reaches down and pulls his shirt over his head. It’s tossed to the corner, where his pants quickly follow. And then they’re both naked, skin to skin. Harry breathes in short, ragged gasps, because this is his. His to care for and enjoy. Harry swallows against the tightness in his throat.

He fumbles at the nightstand for the lube, not wanting to take his eyes off Cisco. He has to break eye contact when he reaches between them, to get wrapped around both their dicks, but once he has everything hand, he locks eyes and starts to move. The slide and grind of flesh against flesh is delicious, and beneath him, Cisco’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Don’t” Cisco’s eyes fly open. Harry nods. “That’s it. Keep looking at me.”

He keeps their gazes locked as best he can with the movement of their bodies. Harry’s eyes are the ones that drift shut first, when it becomes too much. Too much feeling. Too much intimacy. His orgasm leaves his limbs shaking, and he nearly collapses atop Cisco. But this isn't only about his pleasure. It's about Cisco's. Harry leans down and swallows the sounds Cisco makes. Daddy, Harry, Daddy, until they sound the same. All the while working Cisco to his own completion, until he shakes apart, leaving a warm sticky mess between their bodies. 

Cisco's still trembling when Harry reaches up and undoes his fingers where they still hold the bars at the head of the bed. He digs his thumbs into tight flesh until clenched hands loosen and relax. He lowers Cisco's arms, rubbing at the skin to help with the change in position until they're down at Cisco's side. 

Cisco reaches up to wrap one arm around Harry's neck and pull him down so they lie chest to chest. He presses his face to Harry's neck. "God, Harry, I love you."

"Mmmm, likewise, sweet boy." In a moment, he'll need to rally. Get them both up and in the shower to clean up. In a moment. For this moment, he breathes their mingled scents and appreciates the treasure in his arms.


End file.
